User talk:G1n032
Welcome Hi G1n032, welcome to Company of Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:G1n032 page. Our policies are something you should get familiar with, so you can have a good understanding of our rules. You will find very helpful information on what is and is not allowed on the wiki. is a great second stop for beginners, because you can see what pages other people people are interested in, and which ones might need your talents! Remember to sign your posts (like this ~~~~) on any talk pages or discussions, so we know who you are, and so you can keep a track of your posts with more ease. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Attack Rhino (Talk) 07:59, March 24, 2011 Blog and suggestions Hi G1n032, I am the currently active admin on this wiki. I agree with many things that you have said regarding (the wiki on) your blog. I am also very happy to take onboard your suggestions. I find the only problem with improving this wiki is that, there are only a few regular people who stay around here long enough to properly help this wiki, and give it what it needs overall. As I am currently the only active admin around here, and also (seemingly) the only person who does not move on to something else in a few days, or if lucky a couple of weeks. It is harder to try to improve it (currently) by myself. I will admit that I have neglected it lately, and that I know there is stuff that I could do to improve it, yet I have not done so. I will also say that I do not know as much about this game that I would like, especially because I am an admin here. I also have not had a huge amount of time recently, to sit down and edit, write from scratch or administrate and manage the wiki properly. I am more than happy to be a (strong) part of the improvement drive here, but (I think we both know) that I cannot do nearly everything myself, least of all because of my limited knowledge and time. I will now do what I can to bring about the improvement drive here, and start it off, but it will clearly take a community effort to bring this wiki up to the standard that is needed. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 13:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi G1n032, :I think it is a good idea to recruit others, as you are right, we need more people to properly pull this off. If you look through the logs of the wiki, there have been times where there were small improvement drives by a few users, but there has never been enough momentum to sustain it for a long time. :My intial thoughts have been this: ::Make a community announcement about the improvement drive, and inviting all and any users to join in. ::I myself would first go through all the new pages, and bring them up-to-date regarding layout, format, categorisation, spelling, grammar and any intial needed changes and edits. ::I would go through the rest of the wiki, and do any and all other administrative/management actions that would be needed to help the wiki. ::I would then make any necessary changes that I could; this would include essentially anything needed or wanted. :As I have already said, I do not know as much about the game as would be liked, so I think how I can best serve to help this wiki is what is outlined above. :I also think it is time to write another article for the main page, concering the featured article. :By the way: I have left messages on the two last active talk pages. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 03:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. I think you should look how the main page is formatted and layed out. The Main Page is contained in a template here, and is sub-templated within. As a reference, the FA is here. ::Hey G1, ::I am not the most used to the tools here either, mainly because the traffice on this wiki is so low. I do not really think it matters too much who writes the announcement. I am happy to do it though, so I will. ::By the way, it is easier for me if when you make any replies that are in the same subject, that you keep them in the same section; thanks. ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 03:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Universal format of unit pages Hi G1, I have thought that it would be a good idea to have a universal format for all the unit pages on this wiki. I have made a template (of sorts), and have applied it to the 88mm Flak 36 and 20mm Flak 38 pages. I thought that I would try to roll it out across all of the unit pages on the wiki, when I can. What do you think of this format and layout? Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 07:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Following are links to the history of the Flak 88mm and Flak 20mm pages. :Hey G1, :Thanks to have you onboard. :By the way, you need not be sorry. I myself have not had enough time to properly go through the articles to change the layout. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 08:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC)